Bloody Mary
Summary Bloody Mary was a vampiress created by Zeke Dunbar in a story he made up. Bloody Mary was a former governess before being converted into a vampire. After that, she went across Europe, killing solely for blood, to stay alive and get stronger. On one Pyre Night, Cole entered the catacombs to save some trapped civilians. However, despite her death for many years, her followers remained, and several of them were able to kidnap Cole and take him into a chamber with Mary's body laid out on a table. Aware of his capabilities, the vampire cut Cole open and dripped his blood into Mary's corpse in the hope that his Conduit blood would revive her In a matter of seconds, Mary was resurrected from the dead. Lunging towards Cole and sinking her fangs into his neck, Mary began sucking more blood, and as she did, she got younger and stronger. Now restored to her former strength and appearance, Mary also turned Cole into a vampire in the process both as a reward for his unwilling service and as a means to bind him to her. Upon regaining consciousness, Mary explained to Cole that after sunrise, he would become her slave forever. Fleeing the catacombs, Mary was able to evade Cole and escape into the city with her followers. Now Mary had a psychic connection to Cole, as she is his Maker; the one who converted him into a vampire. Mary later stopped feeding and took an interest in Cole's Electrokinesis abilities. None of her subjects had abilities like him and despite Cole's efforts to stop her and her followers by finding Ignatius' Barbed Cross, Mary constantly contacted Cole mentally and reminded him that she will have control over him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly Low 7-C Name: Bloody Mary, Mary Origin: Infamous: Festival of Blood Gender: Female Age: Appears to be in her late 20's. (Presumably much older) Classification: Vampire, Head Vampire, Leader of the Vampires Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight/Levitation, Can Shapeshift/Transform into bats to fly faster, Can turn people into vampires, Can turn anyone she turned into a vampire into her slave after nighttime once the sun rises, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Type 7; due to Vampirism), Can unleash some sort of energy blasts in the form of Seeker Missiles, Regeneration (Low-High to Mid-High; Regenerated after getting burned to ash by the people of New Marais.) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Small Town level+ '(As strong as, possibly stronger, than Cole MacGrath, who drained the power of a thunderstorm) 'Speed: Superhuman+. At least Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ when transformed into a group of bats, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Was one of the strongest vampires around) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ, possibly Class GJ+ Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Small Town level+ (Tanked the full brunt of Cole's Ionic Storm) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable. Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: As a Vampire Bloody Mary is extremely vulnerable to sunlight, prolonged exposure will kill her. A silver cross will also severely injure her if she is struck by it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bloody Mary is a centuries-old vampire; as such she possesses a greater array of powers than any of her "minions". *'Vampirism:' As a Vampire Bloody Mary has the typical traits of vampires of folklore. She is also able to turn others into Vampires through bites, and Vampires created in this way will lose their willpower and become her slaves, though the full effects aren't experienced until the next sunrise. *'Transformation:' Bloody Mary is able to transform into a cloud of bats to fly, similarly, to Cole though her swarm is a red cloud opposed to his being a black cloud. *'Sonic Scream:' Bloody Mary is also shown to have a scream attack similar to the higher level Corrupted and the First Borns. *'Levitation:' Bloody Mary is able to levitate in the air without aid. *'Super Human Strength:' Bloody Mary is shown to have a degree of superhuman strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Infamous Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7